Pulang
by zephyrus 123
Summary: LoM/ Lisa dan Bud terperangkap dalam sebuah kata. Pulang. Ke manakah mereka harus melangkah jika rumah yang pernah mereka tempati telah lenyap? /Canon


**Disclaimer: Shiro Amano (manga ver.) and SquareSoft (game ver.)**

**Author: zephyrus 123**

Kedua kaki kecil mereka terus melangkah. Setapak demi setapak telah mengeliminasi jarak tempuh. Memang kelihatan aneh melihat sepasang anak kecil berjalan berpuluh-puluh kilometer, tapi mereka tidak selemah kelihatannya. Tekad yang membuat mereka masih tetap bertahan.

Bagi Bud, rumah adalah sebentuk kayu dan papan yang dipoles sedemikian rupa hingga dapat ditinggali. Di dalam rumah tentu saja terdapat sebuah perapian untuk menghangatkan tubuh di kala dingin, kamar lumayan sempit untuk tempat beristirahat, sebuah rak tinggi penuh dengan berbagai buku tentang sihir, serta loteng yang dipenuhi dengan debu dan kardus berisi barang-barang tidak terpakai.

Agak berbeda dengan kakak perempuannya, Lisa, baginya rumah adalah segumpal kehangatan yang dihasilkan dari orang-orang di dalamnya, ayah, ibu, dan adik laki-lakinya. Canda, tawa, isakan, dan segala perasaan lain berbaur di dalamnya. Berbagai rasa mengisi setiap sudut ruangan rumahnya, membuat bangunan itu semakin terasa hidup.

Tapi, apakah rumah hanya sebuah bangunan peneduh? Apakah rumah hanya sekadar segumpal kehangatan?

Rumah tidak ubahnya hanyalah kenangan masa lalu. Kini mereka menyadari ada hal lain yang lebih penting dari dua hal itu. Sebuah jawaban dari sebuah tujuan.

**Pulang**

"_**Kita sudah akan pulang, Bud."—Lisa**_

"Berhentilah mengeluh, Bud!" Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Lisa membentak adik kembarnya. Yang dibentak malah melanjutkan keluhannya sehingga membuat Lisa memutar kedua bola matanya.

Mereka baru saja diusir dari _Academy of Magic_, tempat mereka menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk belajar ilmu sihir.

Semua dimulai di pagi yang cerah, tidak ada tanda-tanda badai akan datang. Seekor pelikan—seperti biasa—mengantarkan beberapa surat untuk mereka. Tapi di antara berbagai surat, ada satu surat yang sangat menarik perhatian Lisa. Ini untuk pertama kalinya mereka—yang ditujukan kepada Bud—mendapat surat beramplop hitam. Ketika dibuka, lingkaran sihir yang tergambar pada surat mulai memancarkan cahaya. Tidak sampai tiga detik, sesosok pengajar yang mereka kenal muncul dari lingkaran sihir, ia terus mengatakan hal yang sama.

_Kau_ _telah_ _dikeluarkan._

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, di jalan setapak yang dipenuhi pepohonan di kanan-kiri jalan.

"Aku _capek_, _nih_."

"Kau kira cuma kau _aja_ yang _capek_? Aku juga, apalagi ditambah dengan ocehanmu itu!"

Bud hanya merespons dengan mengangkat kedua bahu diikuti kedua tangannya yang juga bergerak ke atas. Kepalanya digelengkan untuk mendukung gerakannya. Untungnya Lisa tidak melihat tanggapan santai adik kembarnya.

Matahari tepat berada di atas segalanya. Mereka bersyukur pada gumpalan kapas kelam yang berarak pelan menutupi teriknya. Namun di lain sisi, mereka juga merutuki cuaca yang seakan mempersulit perjalanan mereka.

"Kita harus berteduh," gumam Lisa setelah melihat gumpalan itu mulai mengeluarkan kilatan cahaya. Pandangannya diedarkan ke segala penjuru, mencari tempat yang layak untuk berteduh. Namun nihil. Tidak ada perumahan di sekitar mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau di pohon itu?" Bud menunjuk pada sebuah pohon rindang yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

Setuju. Lisa beranjak mendekati pohon diikuti Bud di belakangnya. Hanya masalah waktu sebelum cairan-cairan bening turun dari atas sana. Lisa men-_summon _sebuah payung besar untuk melindungi mereka dari bulir-bulir bening yang berhasil melewati sela dedaunan.

Untuk sesaat, hanya suara hujaman rerintikan yang merasuki pendengaran mereka. Bud dan Lisa tampak enggan memulai percakapan. Pandangan mereka tertuju pada arah yang berbeda. Lisa melihat kerumunan semut yang sedang menyelamatkan diri, sedangkan pandangan Bud terpaku pada dedaunan rapuh yang berguguran. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa masing-masing dari mereka memikirkan hal yang sama. Pikiran yang mengganggu mereka berdua sejak memutuskan untuk memulai perjalanan.

Hal ajaib yang dimiliki anak kembar identik adalah naluri mereka yang saling terhubung. Koneksi laten yang tercipta sejak mereka berbagi rahim itulah yang membuat dua pasang mata saling beradu pandang sekarang.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Bud adalah kedua mata kakaknya yang tampak menanar ditambah ekspresi murungnya. Ia yakin sedang salah lihat, pasti hanya tetesan air yang membuat matanya begitu. Kakaknya adalah orang yang tegar. Itulah hal yang membuatnya mencoba untuk menjadi sekuat kakaknya.

Di sisi yang berlawanan, Lisa bagaikan melihat wajahnya sendiri dalam versi laki-laki. Hal pertama yang ia tangkap dari air muka adiknya adalah sebuah ekspresi pertanyaan. Adiknya selalu menyimpan berbagai pertanyaan di dalam dirinya. Dari pertanyaan itulah Bud dapat belajar mengerti perasaan halus yang—entah mengapa—selalu berhasil membuat Lisa mengurungkan niat untuk menangis di depan adiknya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Lisa bertanya ketika keduanya telah melemparkan pandangan ke objek lain.

"Menunggu, tentu saja. Aku kira kau lebih pintar dariku." Bud terkekeh untuk menyembunyikan jawaban yang sebenarnya. Ia tahu persis apa yang dimaksud kakaknya itu.

"Bukan itu, Bodoh!" Bibirnya ditekuk ke atas sebagai tanda kekesalannya.

Hujan turun semakin deras. Rerintikannya yang beradu pada benda keras menghasilkan suara yang memekikkan telinga. Angin yang berembus turut membantu tetesan hujan menyirami sebagian pakaian mereka. Itulah yang membuat mereka semakin merapat ke tengah payung. Di antara kegemingan yang tercipta, Bud dengan ragu-ragu meloloskan sebuah kalimat yang membuat mata Lisa membesar.

_Ke Domina, pulang_ _ke_ _rumah. _

Domina, sebuah kota kecil tempat mereka dilahirkan. Dulu, Lisa dan Bud selalu antusias melihat pertunjukan orkestra kecil-kecilan Capella dan Diddle di taman kota. Lisa terkadang ketahuan ke pasar hanya untuk minta diramal oleh Meimei. Bud pernah diam-diam ke _tavern_ hanya untuk memesan sebuah minuman bersoda. Di antara semua tempat menyenangkan di Domina, ada satu tempat yang tidak dapat mereka lupakan. Rumah.

Bagi mereka, rumah memiliki arti yang sangat dalam, walaupun mereka sering mengartikannya sebagai hal yang sederhana, tempat berteduh. Semua bangunan apa saja yang dapat melindungi mereka dari hujan, badai, dan terik matahari dapat dikatakan sebagai rumah. Namun, ada satu hal yang hilang dari kata pelindung itu sendiri. Kehidupan.

Kedua orang tua mereka lenyap ditelan sihir. Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan dari kejadian itu, terlebih karena orang tuanyalah yang menyebabkan semuanya terjadi, membuat kedua kakak-beradik itu sempurna kehilangan pelindung mereka.

Awalnya Lisa menolak mengikuti Bud untuk mendalami ilmu sihir di akademi. Namun, tatapan Bud yang menyimpan banyak harapan yang membuatnya luluh. Sejak kejadian bodoh yang dilakukan orang tuanya, ia mulai tidak suka pada segala hal berbau sihir. Ironisnya, ialah yang lebih mahir menggunakan sihir dibandingkan adiknya itu.

Pikiran Lisa melayang. Sebuah kalimat sederhana Bud ternyata dapat membuat bibirnya terasa kelu. Tidak dapat ditampik bahwa sebenarnya ia ingin menginterupsi kalimat Bud, tapi tidak jadi dilakukannya.

Bud tertawa ringan, membuat perhatian Lisa teralih padanya. "Aku lupa sekarang kita tidak punya rumah."

Lisa hanya tersenyum tanpa arti. "Jadi...?"

**.:123:.**

Awan kumulonimbus telah menyingkir dari atas mereka. Sinar matahari memancar tanpa terhalang apapun. Kehangatan mulai menjalar pada tubuh mereka yang lembab. Genangan air secara perlahan meresap ke bumi, meninggalkan jejak air di atasnya.

Lisa dan Bud kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Bud tidak lagi mengeluh karena rasa lelahnya telah terbayar selama hujan mengguyur. Lisa juga tampak lebih terkendali dari sebelumnya.

Sebuah kesepakatan telah terlontar secara tidak langsung dari percakapan singkat mereka. Mereka tidak pernah mengira bahwa pembicaraan ringan tadi membawa mereka pada satu solusi. Solusi yang menetapkan arah tujuan mereka.

Kilasan kejadian beberapa menit lalu menghampiri ingatan Lisa. Ia tidak pernah melihat Bud mengeluarkan air mata sejak kedua orangtuanya lenyap. Hanya dirinyalah yang sering meratapi kepergian orang tuanya tanpa diketahui saudaranya.

Mereka secara tidak langsung saling belajar dari refleksi kembarannya. Lisa mencoba menjadi Bud yang kelihatan lebih bisa menerima, berbesar hati. Sedangkan Bud mencoba menjadi diri kakaknya yang lebih mudah bersimpati pada keadaan. Di satu titik yang sama, mereka sadar harus berhenti meniru sikap saudaranya. Saat itulah timbunan jawaban Bud yang Lisa cari keluar begitu saja, begitu juga sebaliknya. Koneksi batin yang membuat mereka akhirnya mengerti bahwa pelindung tidak hanya didapat dari kedua orang tua, tapi saudara.

Mereka berhenti di antara dua cabang jalan yang akan mengantarkan mereka pada destinasi berbeda, Lumina dan Domina. Lisa dan Bud saling bertatapan. Tidak ada yang perlu dicari lagi karena mereka sudah tahu harus melakukan apa.

Angin barat berembus membawa wewangian bunga musim semi seakan ia turut menuntun perjalanan mereka. Perlahan, bayangan Lisa dan Bud mulai tertelan julangan pepohonan. Hanya sisa tapak sepatu yang menjejak pada jalanan sebelah barat. Lumina.

**.:123:.**

_"Jadi...?"_

_"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin pulang sebelum aku bisa menjadi penyihir hebat."_

_"Begitu ya..."_

_"Kita akan pulang, tapi bukan sekarang."_

_"Kau salah…. Kita sudah akan pulang, Bud. Aku dan kau, di rumah yang baru. Tujuan kita bukan masa lalu, kau tahu itu."_

_**Owari, Fin, Tamat—**_

**A/N: Akhirnya bisa menulis tentang mereka berdua. :D**


End file.
